Hospital Talks
by AmberEyes90
Summary: A scene based on the BTS picture of Emma fighting the cloaked man. A quick one shot of the end of the fight and the aftermath.


Killian stood keeping Henry from running to Emma as she knelt in front of the cloaked man. He felt his chest constrict as she held her side and the cloaked man raised his sword. "Get away from our daughter!" A call came making the figure turn as Snow let lose an arrow making him spin into nothingness. David and Snow bent at her side checking her over. David looked up as Killian watched in complete fear, still holding Henry. He went to the two, standing with Henry and giving a nod for Killian to go to Emma.

"Emma." He said as he knelt at her side. "Emma." He reached out as he saw blood coming from between her fingers.

"I'm okay." She said softly, trying to ease his worry but she could see the fear growing in his eyes. "Killian…" She said with a small smile but she felt him wrap his arm around her, resting his hook on her shoulder as she leaned into him and he made her lift her hand.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Snow said looking at the wound.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." Emma tried to argue.

Killian gently touched the wound. "You need to be seen to, love." He said softly and watched as she looked up at him with a soft look, he could see the pain in her green eyes. "Come, darling." He shifted and pulled her into his arms gently as he stood.

"Mom." Henry said as he and David moved closer.

"She'll be fine, lad." Killian said with a small smirk before he moved quickly, getting her to the hospital as her tight grip on the front of his shirt slowly released. Glancing down he saw her face growing pale. "Hold on, Swan." he said as he made it to the hospital. "Whale!" He called out making the doctor and several nurses run to him.

"Put her on the bed." Whale directed and stood at the side of the bed as Killian lowered Emma to the stretcher. "What happened?"

"A cloaked man stabbed her." He said as he felt her hand tighten on his arm when Whale began examining the wound. "It's alright love." He said as he bent at the head as she looked up at him with those green eyes he could always get lost in; she squeezed again as Whale started poking the raw flesh. "Can't you do that easier?" He asked Whale angrily.

"You want her to bleed out or do you want a little pain and to survive?" Whale shot back. Killian looked at him before turning back to Emma.

"I'll be okay, Killian." She said softly with pale lips. He smoothed her hair back with a small nod. He could not lose her, not after everything they had been through to get here, not after they had gone to hell and back. A new villain and a stab was not going to take her away from him. He prayed to every god he could think of that she would be saved. "Hook." She said making him look at her. She rarely ever used that name. "I'll be okay."

She winced again. "Just bare with him, love. It'll be over soon." He told her and watched as she nodded.

"It's a deep gash." Whale said. "I need to make sure nothing worse was cut." Emma nodded and looked at Killian. She grabbed his arm and squeezed as Whale opened the wound to see how deep the gash went. She shut her eyes against the tears that built and she felt Killian run his fingers through her hair. "Okay, it's not too bad. I need a bag of blood." He told a nurse. "And sutures." Emma relaxed a bit.

"See, it's not bad." She smiled up at Killian.

"Aye, you were right once again." He smirked.

Whale set everything up. "Alright, this is going to hurt." Emma nodded as she turned away while he positioned the needle with Novocain in it. Killian wrapped his hand around hers as Whale began numbing the gash. A nurse came in and pulled one arm away to place an IV and begin the blood transfusion while Whale continued his work. Killian held her hand tight as he continuously glanced over at Whale sewing the raw edges together. "Alright, we're going to clean it up and bandage it. You need to stay at least the night so we can make sure you're not bleeding internally and that this unit was enough."

Emma looked about to argue. "Okay." Killian said before he looked back at Emma. "It's just to be safe. One night won't hurt anything."

"That guy's out there somewhere. He could be going after someone else in the town." Emma tried.

"And your parents are out there with Regina to make sure that doesn't happen." He told her with a smirk. "One night." She looked at him a moment before she sighed in defeat.

"One night." She agreed making him smile and kiss her forehead. "Where's Henry?" She asked.

"He's with your parents. He's fine." Killian explained. "I kept him from running into the fight."

"Thank you." She smiled and gently touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaning again to kiss her forehead before Whale had her moved to her own room where she finally fell asleep with Killian sitting in the chair beside the bed, their fingers laced together. He looked up as the door opened and found her parents, Regina and Henry rushing in. He signed them to be quiet as he very slowly slipped his hand from hers and stood, walking them outside the room.

"She alright?" David asked worried.

"She's fine. Whale said it was a deep cut but he sewed her up. He wants to keep her for the night just to make sure she was given enough blood and that she's not bleeding inside."

"And she agreed?" Regina asked with a raised brow surprised. Killian gave a small smirk. "You talked her into it."

"You seem surprised that I could do that." He smirked at the queen. "She fell asleep son after they brought her up here." Snow looked at him as he glanced back in the room at the sleeping Emma. "It's the first time she's slept more than a few hours since the whole thing in Camelot."

"We're looking for a way to track down the cloaked figure. But for now we're just working on trying to make sure no one gets hurt by any of those new friends of Hyde." Regina said.

"Stay with her." Snow said looking at Killian. "She needs to rest. The longer you can stall her, the better, get her to rest up. Henry, maybe you can stay too. Between the two of you, you should be able to get her to stay put for a bit." The two nodded and went back into the room while the others went back to looking for their newest threat. Henry took a seat across from the bed and he sat watching his mother sleep as Killian took his seat beside the bed once again, putting his feet up and lacing his fingers with hers.

"She'll be okay." Killian said making Henry turn his brown eyes on him. "Your mother is strong. She's made it through being the dark one, going to the underworld and coming back to save everyone, being attacked over and over again. She's not going to let this little cut stop her from running around punching villains in the face."

"You would know." They heard Emma say softly. Killian chuckled as he sat up more.

"Aye, love. You know how to smack sense into a villain." He laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She said as she yawned.

"Get some more sleep." Killian said as he leaned closer. "You still have the rest of the night."

"What about you?" She asked.

Killian gave a little smile. "I'll be fine here; this chair is actually quite comfortable." He explained. "Rest, Swan." Emma gave a small smile as her eyes slowly slid closed. "That's it, love." He said softly as he reached up to gently run his hand over her hair as she drifted back off to sleep.

"My mom really loves you." Henry said making Killian glance at him with a small smirk. "She wouldn't let anyone talk her into anything. The fact that she gave in to you and is staying in the hospital, and she wouldn't go to sleep in strange places if she didn't love you and trust you." Henry paused watching as Killian continued running his hand over Emma's head. "You love her just as much."

"Aye, lad." Killian nodded without taking his blue eyes from the woman he loved. "I love her, I would do anything for her, give anything for her."

"I know." Killian looked at Henry with a raised brow. "It's kind of obvious that you guys are true love."

"Is it now?" Killian smirked as he sat back in the chair, resting his hand on Emma's.

"Well yeah." Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys have gone through so much for each other. You even came back from the dead for her, so of course you guy are true love." Henry paused a moment as Killian smirked glancing at Emma. "Are you going to get married?" Killian's blue eyes snapped to the teen.

"I don't know." He started. "That would be up to your mother. I would give anything to have her for the rest of my life, but it's her choice if she's ready for that or not."

"She is." Henry said confidently.

Killian raised a brow. "And how do you know this?"

Henry shrugged. "Because she loves you." He paused a minute. "When we were in New York after Pan's Curse. When she was with Walsh she never had that look in her eye, or the sound in her voice with she looked at him or talked about him. She never was truly happy, and even when he asked her to marry him and all. She never looked as happy as she looks when she's just around you or thinking of you. That's how I know she loves you and is ready to marry you. I think she's too afraid to bring it up because she thinks it might change something between you guys."

"How are you so smart?" He asked looking at the teen who grinned.

"Well, besides knowing my family, it helps to listen." Killian raised his brow again. "When people talk about things that are important to them, when people talk to other people about things. You can learn a lot." Killian started to chuckle. "You learn a lot and you get to know some valuable stuff."

"Perfect pirate." Killian smirked. "You've got it in your blood." Henry grinned at him. "We still have hours to go before your mother is released; we should probably get some sleep so we'll be able to talk her into not getting herself into more trouble." Henry nodded as he looked around the room and found a second hospital bed. "Go head and lay down, I'm going to sit here anyway." Henry nodded, climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep, leaving Killian alone with his thoughts as he looked over the two people who had become so dear to him.

His blue eyes looked at the teen. Could he be right? Could Henry be telling the truth? Killian looked at Emma. She was deep in sleep, the best he has seen her have in months. He could not keep the smile from his face as he watched her sleep. She held his heart. She was his heart. He had lived centuries sailing the seas, plundering, partying and being the greatest captain ever, but when she walked into his life it was like it all changed. He had felt a connection with her since he first met her; it was that first kiss in Neverland. That kiss that was filled with something, pulling them together. That first kiss had set his heart on fire, he knew from that moment that he loved her. He had at one point wondered if she felt the same but the more he watched her, the more he realized she did. She just was not used to loving and being loved so she tried to hide in her mini walled fortress to protect herself. He smiled as he thought of how much she had changed from when they first started dating to now, she used to avoid him at times, and she would push him away. Now she would smile, reaching out for his touch, telling him she loved him even in calm times. Perhaps Henry was right.

He smiled as he looked at the ring he had given her back in Camelot, the lucky ring that his brother had given him centuries before. She kept it with her always, no matter where she was or what she was doing it was always with her. He reached over and took it from the little table beside him. He eyed the jewel on the top as he thought of his brother and his final words. It was what made him listen to Emma more when she tried to tell him what was best. Looking at the ring, he remembered something else his brother had done for him when they were children, back when their father still cared for them. He looked at Emma sleeping, she shifted and tried to turn making him lean up in the chair, putting the ring back on the table and reaching out to caress her cheek. He went from the orphaned little boy left in slavery with his brother to a man of honor in the service of the king to a cut throat pirate and here he is sitting at the side of a woman he loved more deeply that he had ever felt for anyone. A good man, full of love, and looking at a bright future. He had loved Milah, and she still had a place in his heart but compared to what he felt for Emma there was no other. Milah had loved him, but she had loved the adventure, Emma loved him for him. She did not love the adventures or the adrenaline on the high seas or the piracy. She loved him as Killian Jones, the man.

That settled it. He smirked looking at Emma settle at his touch. He would ask her to be his wife. The thought brought a genuine smile to his lips, the fearsome captain Hook Killian Jones was going to have a wife. And if she said yes he would have a step son as well. He looked over at Henry as he turned to sleep facing him and Emma. He had come to care deeply for the teen over the time he had come to know the boy's mother. He was glad to have been able to spend time with Henry, he reminded Killian so much of his father when he was about Henry's age. He had taught Henry to sail like a true sailor, and a few bad habits of a pirate, he had helped with his sword training and had come to see him as his own son. If Emma was truly ready and agreed to marry him, the teen really would become his son. This brought a bright smile to his face before he settled back into the chair, lacing his fingers with hers and he fell asleep dreaming of the future he wanted with Emma and Henry when he gathered what he wanted and needed to be able to ask her to be his wife.


End file.
